memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jae
Hyphen Why do you keep reverting this, when it is an ADJECTIVE, you HYPHENATE it. NerdierThanThou 17:17, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) :That is not currently the policy of Memory Alpha when dealing with links to the ".. century" articles. :If you read Memory Alpha:Introduction, Memory Alpha:About and Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines you might gain a better understanding of why we don not use hyphens on this site -- even though the English way might be to hyphenate it, unfortunately it causes difficulty with wiki software, so we do not. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:16, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Names and appearances Isn't the character Lt. Jae by Generations and then onboard the Enterprise-E for First Contact (wearing the Teal uniform) and Insurrection (in the new dress uniform)? Vice Admiral Colorge 06:59, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :Question: Who is that female actor behind Jae, standing to the right of Data, in the red uniform? ::re:behind Jae -- USS Enterprise-D conn officers command 012 played by Christie Haydon.. :::Wow! she's been in so many scenes! i'm surprised I haven't noticed her before.. -- 09:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Uniform Colours Should it be noted Jae has the rare honour of wearing all three division colours in TNG, Command in Generations and Science in First Contact. -- 17:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :We have countless background performers who wore different uniform colors and even all three division colors. Tom (talk) 18:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Is there an official source for the name Jae? According to the article there are only two sources for the name Jae. The first is the actor's homepage and the second is the Customizable Card Game. The actor's homepage is not affiliated with CBS/Paramount and doesn't seem to be online anymore. When I looked up Jae on the cardguide wiki, I found out that the name was only used in the unofficial Continuing Committee expansions created by the fans. So is there any official source for the name Jae, and if not, should this page be deleted/merged? -- NetSpiker (talk) 06:54, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Also need to know for disambiguation reasons in light of the fact that a character is also named Jae. This page might have to be renamed "Jae (24th century)" if kept here. -- LauraCC (talk) 21:48, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Or not. -- Alan del Beccio (talk) 22:09, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::A close read of the background section says that Jonathan Frakes created this name behind the scenes and it was used from that time during the production behind the scenes. The actress confirmed this. I am against a move and a deletion is really inappropriate. Tom (talk) 00:36, January 10, 2017 (UTC) The name still hasn't appeared in any Star Trek product, not even a script. Since the claim that Jonathan Frakes created the name is from a podcast, how do we even know that it's spelled "Jae"? -- NetSpiker (talk) 02:15, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Again, the actress herself confirmed the spelling and even has a tattoo with this spelling on her wrist. Tom (talk) 02:53, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :: It might help if that was actually included in the citation somehow. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 03:03, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Where did the actress confirm the spelling? If it was in the podcast, then we should have a link to that podcast. -- NetSpiker (talk) 03:09, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :::You can't have a web source for everything. She mentioned it to me in a personal conversation. As co-administrator of her official sites I can ask her to publish an official statement if you're interested to read about this on another site? Tom (talk) 03:17, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I believe you. --NetSpiker (talk) 03:45, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :: BTW, the link to her "official website" in the background section of this page is nonexistent in terms of whatever it was supposed to be there for, which relates back to my last comment. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 04:08, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Removed According to The Continuing Committee card game, her character enjoyed swimming and shipboard artistic events. http://www.trekcc.org/1e/index.php?cardID=3920 :Fanon is not allowed. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:19, April 24, 2018 (UTC)